The subject application relates generally to corn headers for use with combine harvesters. In particular, the subject application relates to an improved corn header having a row unit with deck plates, also commonly known as a stripping plates that include a structured surface to inhibit the loss of grain during harvesting operations.
An agricultural combine is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a corn header at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. A feederhouse downstream the corn header transfers the crop material to the downstream processes of the combine. Threshing and separating assemblies within the combine remove grain from the crop material and transfers the grain to a grain tank for temporary holding. Crop material other than grain (MOG) exits from the rear of the combine.
Combines that harvest corn are provided with a corn header having row dividers for directing rows of corn stalks to row units that include ear separation chambers or stripping plates and then to an auger for conveying the corn to a feederhouse of the combine. Conventional corn head assemblies have deck plates which allow harvested corn and associated grain to slide rearwardly into the rear of corn header for subsequent processing. These smooth stripping or deck plates, however, also allow for harvested corn and associated grain to slide in a non-desired direction and onto the ground when insufficient crop material is processed through the corn header, such as when the combine passes through an area of poor crop density or an end of a harvesting row. This phenomena leads to a loss of harvested crop material and ultimately an economic loss.
Thus, there is still a need for a row unit having deck plates that addresses the foregoing deficiencies in conventional corn header systems. This need is satisfied by the subject application of a deck plate for a row unit of an agricultural harvester corn header having a structured surface to inhibit the flow of grain.